Fox Tails and Field Trips, Part 2
[[Fox Tails and Field Trips, Part 1|<- Previous episode]]'' / Next episode ->'' Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the second episode proper of Magical Monster High School Drama! The 5 hour long episode was released on May 5th, 2017 immediately after the first episode, Fox Tails and Field Trips, Part 1. The episode was praised for its action, but some fans felt cheated by Zeroeth's resurrection. Production The episode was written by Terry H and featured the voices of Kitto M, George H-S, Marco D and Rory F. It is the second episode with no voiced lines from Sir Dank the tanuki. The episode is notable for taking place mainly off the school plane, first on Quentin's plane, and then Akio's. Plot In the previous episode, Quentin as Promethia had taken Zeroeth, Akio and Sashi to her plane. Akio had changed some of his "space dollars" for gold bars which he placed into his body, and Zeroeth became enraged enough to try and attack Promethia in dragon form, in a city well versed in fending off dragon attacks. Akio had left his sword in the dragon's back before Promethia banished her to Las Vegas, off the plane. Now Promethia and Akio must figure out how to deal with the dragon when she returns. They have one hour. Promethia explains to Akio that Zeroeth could reappear anywhere within the city, possibly miles away from their present location. However, the city is set up to monitor Promethia's portals, so if they go to the surveillance centre, they will be able to see exactly where the dragon reappears. Promethia then admits that she was stronger when embodied by Akio, and so suggests that he embody her again. Then, with Promethia's knowledge of the city and Akio's teleport ability, they will be able to instantly travel to Zeroeth's location, recover Akio's sword, and either convince Zeroeth to leave back to the school, or destroy her. Akio agrees to this plan, and the rest of the hour is spent with Promethia explaining to Akio how to use the wand. Then, the hour is up. Sirens begin to warn of the portal reopening. Promethia transforms back into Quentin, who has no idea what is going on, and Akio takes the wand, ignoring his protests. But as soon as the zombie begins his high kick, he doubles over in pain and drops it, as the wires embedded within his flesh heat and contract, denying him the concentration needed to activate the wand. On the screens before them, Zeroeth reappears, a mile from their current location. Instead of transforming, Akio tells Quentin to become Promethia and teleports directly to Zeroeth using her image on the monitor as reference, leaving Quentin behind to shout after him that Akio could have teleported them both. For the past hour, Akio's sword had been embedded between Zeroeth's shoulders in the very place where the dragon could not reach. Consequently, Zeroeth had been in constant pain while in Las Vegas, and when she reappears she is for the most part unaware of her surroundings. Akio finds her thrashing wildly, destroying buildings around her. He grabs his sword, ready to pull it out of the dragon, but Zeroeth rolls over to dislodge him. This action pushes the katana further into Zeroeth's body, right up to the hilt, causing further pain. A determined Akio leaps back onto the dragon's back and with superhuman strength he pulls his sword from her body, splattering black blood everywhere. Zeroeth roars, then stops, and her eyes clear. The pain is gone. She is about to thank Akio, but is interrupted by an energy harpoon blast, which ricochets off her scales. As she roars her contempt of these puny weapons, the second harpoon hits its mark and shocks the dragon, then a Gatling gun fires. Zeroeth plants herself in front of Akio and takes the gunfire for him, then flames the nearest turret. The fire disperses harmlessly around a force field. Akio yells for Zeroeth to take her human form, and after a hesitation, the dragon does so, and Akio teleports them back to the only other place he knows on this plane - the street with the hot-dog stand. There, Promethia, racing towards Zeroeth's last known location, notices them and quickly opens a portal back to the school plane. Zeroeth is distrustful of this, but Akio yanks her through after him, and Promethia follows, closing the gateway behind her. Safely back on the school plane, the group is immediately ambushed by Sashi, who has been waiting for them to return. They take some time to recuperate from their injuries, with Promethia masturbating conspiquously and Akio sorting blockage issues with the gold in his stomach. The next day, Akio says that he is going to go to his plane to pay his boss. Zeroeth thanks Akio for removing his sword, before insisting that she come along also. Akio then ends up taking Zeroeth, Quentin and Sashi to his plane. They appear in a bustling yet decrepid city with Japanese aesthetics, featuring soaring, rickity wooden buildings and sidestreets that seem to catch and suck the light from the air. Here they make their way across the roofs using various methods, including Zeroeth transforming and carrying Quentin in her mouth, towards an even taller, and somewhat sturdier building: the casino/base of operations for the Yakuza in this city. The party enters, all in human form, and meet some of Akio's family/organisation, enjoying a homecooked, incongruously Italian meal. Then, Akio ascends the elevator and before a door guarded by enormous bouncers, he tells the rest of the party to wait for him, and Quentin and Sashi goes downstairs. Up until this point, Zeroeth had been following Akio as if in a dream, but as she attempts to keep by him, she is pushed aside by the bouncers. The zombie enters the room by himself to talk with his maker, and pass over the gold. Outside, Zeroeth frantically tries to follow, but is again pushed away. The entire time that Akio had the gold inside him, Zeroeth had been able to sense it, and had been irrevocably attracted to him because of her innate hoarding instinct. Now the gold was being taken away. Zeroeth transforms within the building and headbutts the wall, but it holds. The bouncers grab hold of the dragon from both sides and force her against the other wall. She uses her frightful presence, but it has no effect, except on Quentin several floors below, who panics in the elevator. Akio and his master flee down through the building, and call for reinforcements. Zeroeth struggles ineffectively against the bouncers, thinking only of the gold, as more yakuza with machine guns enter the room. They open fire on her, and the dragon is torn to pieces by the bullets. The hulking men smash the window and heave the bloody wreck out to fall to her death, then wipe their hands of her. Sashi, invisible, peers out the window to see Zeroeth smash into the ground dozens of stories below, and lie still. As Quentin's fear fades, he makes it to the bottom floor, and walks outside. There, he finds Sashi sobbing over the dragon's bloody corpse, trying vainly to heal her. He doesn't know how to feel, so he transforms into Promethia. Promethia has the power to potentially revive Zeroeth, but she does not intend to use that power on a dragon. She tells Sashi that it is for the best. That Zeroeth would never learn, and would always be a creature of destruction. The kitsune's ear flicks, and her eyes plead with the goddess, as black blood soaks the ground. Promethia sighs. Then she raises her wand, and, surrounded by holy light, she touches the dragon's snout. After a moment, Zeroeth wakes. She looks confused and afraid. She knows that she died, and she knows that Promethia revived her. The goddess stands sternly, and says nothing. The dragon bows her head, and asks to go back to the School. Wordlessly, Promethia opens a portal, and the dragon slinks through it with her tail between her legs. The portal closes, leaving a goddess and a fox maiden standing in dragon's blood. Category:Episodes